Universal Plot
Winterberry is a student at Universal Academy, a school open for all ten tribes. While all seems normal, an evil lurks inside, closer than you may think. Yeah, a fanfiction! Go to my wall if you want a character to be in it. Thank you to Kiwi for letting me use Dawn (Kiwi), Scorpionchaser, Frostscar, and Kiwi (KiwiFluff2008), Pokeball for letting me use Princess Edelgard, Clodfor letting me use Six the nightwing, Kadachi for letting me use Junebug (WildKadachi), Mural (WildKadachi), and Moonstruck (WildKadachi), Fearfor letting me use Blackguard Salty for letting me use Konek and Vivid, Nightgazer for letting me use Phasmid, and Droplet for letting me use Twilightwings. Prologue A golden HiveWing pushed open the doors of her new school. This was a wonderful idea!''Her mate, a SilkWing, had suggested it, and she had immediately loved the idea. It had been quite a few years since the dragons of Pyrrhia and Pantala had learned of each other, and now they could learn each other. The HiveWing adjusted her spectacles as she looked down the halls of Universal Academy. A perfect name. Learning was universal, just as dragons were, and now they could all learn together. She hoped everyone would love learning as much as she had when she was a dragonet. Though she was pretty sure her school was more interesting. The dragonets would be learning ''much more than just information on plants. A blue SilkWing rushed down the halls, a dragonet, not even a year old, clung to his wings. “Cricket! The students are arriving.” The golden dragoness, Cricket, nodded to her mate, “Thank you, Blue,” before hurrying to greet her new students. Chapter One “Goodbye Sundew,” Winterberry wrapped her wings around her mother. Well, one of her mothers. She reached for Willow next. Her mothers insisted that she call them by their names, as it would be confusing if she were to call ‘Mom!’ because she could mean either one. “You’ll be smarter than every dragonet there,” Sundew smiled at her daughter. Willow elbowed Sundew affectionately, “I bet every dragonet there is smart.” Her grin softened, “You’ll have fun.” “I don’t know anyone!” Berry worried. “You’ll make friends,” Sundew replied. “Now go on,” she nudged her dragonet forward. Berry took a step closer to the school, casting one last glance at her mothers, who were both grinning at her, tails intertwined, the proudest looks on their faces. She spread her wings and took to the sky, flying towards the school on the hill. Berry’s mind was racing. She was worried she wouldn’t make any friends, or maybe she’d get bad grades. If she didn’t have any friends she’d have no one to talk to for the entire school year, and then what would she do? Lost in thought, Berry plowed into a rather small MudWing. The MudWing twisted her head looking rather confused, “Hi?” Berry smiled sheepishly, “Hi, sorry about that.” The MudWing smiled a smile that could light up a room. Berry wished her smile was like that. “It’s okay! I’m Mink, what’s your name?” She extended her talons, hovering in the air. Berry shook them, “I’m Winterberry. But I usually go by Berry.” “That’s a pretty name,” Mink smiled wide, “Shall we continue?” Berry nodded and they flew together, arching over the small hills and occasionally other dragonets. Berry noticed something odd as she was flying, “Is that a dragonet walking all the way to the Academy?” Mink squinted down, “Looks like it.” Down below was a dark blue SeaWing dragonet walking all the way to Universal Academy. “There they go!” Mink beamed as the dragonet then flapped their way into the sky, flying, if rather awkwardly. Berry and Mink flew beside each other silently, that is, until a rather pretty dragoness flew up to them. “Hi!” she said cheerfully, flapping her obviously SilkWing wings gracefully. “Hello,” Mink returned a smile. “Are you a hybrid?” Berry covered her mouth with her talons, “I’m sorry!” The dragoness laughed a musical sort of laugh, “It’s fine! And yes, I’m a NightWing/SilkWing.” “I’m Mink.” “Winterberry, but most dragons call me Berry.” The dragoness’ beautiful scales shown in the sun, “I’m Twilightwings!” “That’s a lovely name,” Berry told her. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)